


Flip Flop Confession

by Kitkattu



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Love Confessions, Love Live Secret Admirer 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 07:11:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13806114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitkattu/pseuds/Kitkattu
Summary: Yoshiko has enlisted the help of her two best friends to create the perfect love confession; a plan that would make the heavens’ quake from how guilty and demonic it would be! However, they make a different plan to help the fallen angel win her favorite little demon’s heart…Meanwhile, Riko has been been completely flustered and out of focus all day, always in deep thought while writing down various things and becoming very distracted in class. Chika and You begin to worry, but when they peek into her notebook and read the contents inside, they can’t help but feel such huge relief, while also wanting to help their friend with her own plan for the coming holiday…





	Flip Flop Confession

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Uncle_Riko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uncle_Riko/gifts).



> Hello! Happy late Valentine's Day to uncle-riko on tumblr! I was your secret admirer for the Love Live Secret Admirer 2018 event! Sorry that this took so long to do ( my fault for making it so long lol ) and I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> I haven't written for YoshiRiko/YohaRiko before, but I saw that you wanted it, so I tried my best to deliver~

Yoshiko was posed in such a dramatic fashion on the roof, but everyone at their school supposed it was the norm for her. Hand like so on her forehead, a confident look on her face, head held high and standing up straight, that dark chuckle leaving her lips…

“Little demon...It has been an honor to have you in my league for so long.” She started, eyes fluttering open, the hand on her forehead going to rest gently over her heart. “You have been very loyal to me...Yohane, a fallen angel that walks on the path of despair. I bring such darkness and torment, and yet you have become a lasting companion…” She goes to cup the cheek of the girl in front of her, thumb gently stroking her cheek. “You are, in essence, also walking this path of despair with me; of your own volition, no less. It makes everything seem less empty; the turmoil once more enjoyable with you by my side. I ask of you today, however, to not just walk by my side...B-But to be hand in hand with me, as we descend further into Hell...Hopefully, for all eternity?”

The girl being spoken to has cheeks as pink as her hair at that, face heating up and mouth slightly agape, before she smiles sweetly at the other and clasping her hands together. “Y-Yohane-chan, that was amazing!”

“Heh, of course it was!” Sudden confidence filling her being, she lets go off Ruby’s face, going back to her original position and looking over at her other best friend ---

Who was currently just still watching with an unimpressed expression, chewing on some Noppo bread.

“Wh-What, Zuramaru?!” Yoshiko shouted at her, making Ruby jump a bit and look over at the other girl as well. “That was my best speech yet, you know! I-I can’t just make up this whole thing ---”

“You do it all the time when you usually talk like that, zura.” Was Hanamaru’s first response, covering her mouth so her friends wouldn’t see chewed up food.

“I-I don’t improvise! All of my speeches come from the heart; they appear as visions in my head for me to speak out onto the people ---”

“That’s what improvising is, Yoshiko-chan.”

“E-Eh?! No; i-it’s completely different! And it’s not Yoshiko, it’s Yohane!”

“O-Okay you two…” Ruby interjects with a nervous giggle, holding her hands up, not wanting this to just turning into a big argument. They were supposed to be here to help Yoshiko, anyways, not critique...Though, maybe that was what they were supposed to do…

Swallowing the bite in her mouth, Maru smirked a bit, “Sorry, Ruby-chan. I just wanted to tease her a tad.”

“You’ve been teasing me this whole time, Zuramaru!”

“Well, you’re easy to tease when you put your heart on your sleeve, apparently~” Maru looks a bit too proud at how well she rhymed in that sentence, while Yoshiko mimics Ruby’s previous blush, turning away from the other girl and huffing. She supposed it was true though; maybe she was being a bit more open than usual because of all of this. Keeping up her favored persona while doing so definitely helped, but this was around her best friends. Who knows what would actually happen when she tried to talk to Riko…

She didn’t know when the second year had taken such a personal place in her heart. Just that when she talked about her or hung out with her she felt as light as air; like the girl could replace all of the despair in her heart and replace it with such a warm, fuzzy feeling that she never truly knew existed. She didn’t want to just assume that this feeling was love. Maybe just something more platonic; a deep bond being formed and shared; a fallen angel and a loyal little demon...But, the more she thought about Riko, the more she realized the thoughts were just about her. No one else ever appeared in the daydreams she had of Riko helping her study, or teaching her to play the piano, or getting her into a fallen persona, or one day being able to adopt a puppy together with the understandable misunderstanding of their first ---

Theirs. Something that was theirs, she realized, made her so overjoyed. Maybe, after they had both done all of their sulking over having to give that little ball of fur to its original owner; when Riko spoke her speech at the bus stop, is what made her realize that the feeling was love. How she looked so angelic under the streetlights and the stars, her voice sounding like music, so calm and cool and collected...She loved that serene, mature side of her best, and it was having that exact thought that made her realize everything.

How to express that though…

“M-Maybe...I should try something a-a little less dramatic.” She spoke up after a moment of being lost in thought, both of her best friends becoming a bit surprised at the statement. 

But then, instead of giving Yoshiko another smirk and more teasing words, Maru just smiled softly. “Is that what you think Riko would want, zura?”

There was a pause after that, Yoshiko thinking more and pressing her lips into a thin line, obviously trying to think of something right. Something Riko would truly love…

“W-Well, I can’t write her a fancy song on the piano or anything...But I know she likes mangas and stuff, s-so maybe something from one of those? L-Like a kabedon…”

“I-I think that would be a bit too extreme…” Ruby interrupted again, a bit of a concerned expression on her face as she started blushing once more. “Suddenly doing a kabedon on her wouldn’t be wise.”

“Hmm...I-I suppose you’re right.” Yoshiko could only imagine Riko turning a bright red and screeching in her face if she even dared do that. She probably faint if she did a kabekui too; the moment she had her against a wall or held her chin is the moment that Riko might actually take the path to the otherworld…

“Why don’t you write her a poem, zura?” Maru brought up after a moment, smile turning ever more warm and sweet, “I feel like she’d appreciate that, and you do have a way with words.”

“A-A poem?” Yoshiko supposed she should take those words as a compliment, but hearing Maru offer that as a suggestion was a bit surprising. “You’ve been looking so unimpressed with all of the poetic things I have been saying though…”

“I’m not unimpressed by them, Yoshiko-chan. You truly do have a way with words; your talking can be very interesting and theatrical. But maybe being a little more...I suppose blatant could be a good word? Don’t add too many fancy words to it, and just come out and say what you truly feel.” Maru explained, standing and walking slowly over to the other girl, grabbing her shoulder. “Of course, you don’t have to do that ---”

“N-No, that...That sounds nice. Th-That sounds right, like something Riko would really appreciate.” Yoshiko agreed, eyes sparkling at the small pile of praise and advice that was just laid out in front of her. Something blatant to really show off her feelings...She could do that. It’s what Riko deserved; maybe just being straightforward would be best. But then a thought hit her that made her slightly hesitant. No, more like a sudden fear. “What...What if she doesn’t like it though? What if she doesn’t feel the same?”

“Then we’ll be there for you!” Ruby suddenly chimed, both girls turning towards the pinkette to see that she’s also stood up, bright and reassuring grin on her face. “We’re gonna support you and help you through all of this! A-And if anything bad happens, then we’ll be there to make you feel better and make sure everything’s alright!” At that, she hugs the focal first year from behind, looking at her with those pure eyes, before looking at her other best friend. “Right, Maru-chan?”

The other simply nodded, looking from one girl to the other. “You can borrow one of my dresses, zura.” Hanamaru offered immediately, “Because I’m not sure if you have anything themed for the day. If you find any outfits, though, you can message us and we can help you plan it out, zura.”

“Oh! And I could let you borrow some of my accessories and make-up! We can dress you up after school; you’ll look so cute, I just know it!” Ruby boasted, eyes sparkling with excitement as she giggled into her words.

“You two…” Yoshiko was honestly a bit speechless at everything, looking back and forth from the two of them, before a small, thankful smile crept onto her face. “W-Well, you two will have to help me a bit more, since Valentine’s Day is tomorrow and all…”

* * *

 

It was already the eve of Valentine’s Day and she hadn’t anything to give her. She had meant to, and she had thought of an array of ideas, from classic simplicities to extravagant affairs. But none of them had seem right...Or, more accurately, right and romantic.

There was the idea of just simply giving her chocolates, but then that was the most normal and vague thing to do. Accompanying them with flowers had crossed her mind, but that might just confuse the other girl, and flowers could be so expensive. She had seen videos of people making signs or trails of flower petals though, and that seemed like a romantic idea, but that would also take some planning and organization, and the anticipation and unknowing outcome just made her too nervous. She could just be very blunt and straightforward; tell her to her face how she truly felt, but she knew as soon as she tried she would just forget how to speak. She thought maybe some assertion would fix that, doing a kabedon or ago-kui, but, knowing her own weakness to such techniques, she’d probably either just die on the spot or run away…

“S-Sensei...May I use the restroom?”

“Ah, sure thing, Sakurauchi. Just hurry back, okay?”

“Okay ma’am…”

Putting her pencil down, she finally noticed how dull the tip had become, going between writing down notes to writing down new ideas. Ridiculous ideas were fervently crossed out, some ideas had been stared at for the longest time, some erased and then written back down and underlined --- She needed a break from all of this stress. Lunch was about to start anyhow. The first years were probably wrapping up their own, and Riko couldn’t help but wonder if Yoshiko had had an enjoyable one, or something horrible had happened again.

Her mind couldn’t help but always be on the first year now; all thoughts leading to “I wonder what Yoshiko would say to this” or “I bet Yoshiko would react like…” and so on and so forth. Thinking about musical scores, she wondered if the first year would find it too fast or too cute. Looking at the outfits You and Ruby made, she wondered if Yoshiko would think it was too short or too bright in colors. Reading over Chika’s finished lyrics, she couldn’t help but wonder if Yoshiko was blushing or judging over them like she was. But she also thought about how amazing her voice would sound singing her parts, how fantastic and radiant she would look in her outfit, and how Riko could only hope to accentuate all of that beauty…

She would scream at those thoughts if she wasn’t in such a public place. She let out a sigh of frustration at least, low enough to where no one else in the bathroom would hear her over the lunch bell. Though she waited a bit longer until it sounded like no other people were left, quickly getting out of the stall she had hid in to look at her bright red cheeks. Splashing a bit of water on her face, washing her hands, patting herself dry and then taking a few deep breaths…

She had to figure out something soon. Even if it was a tiny something; even if it wasn’t a full on confession like she wanted or hoped to accomplish. Just something to make her fallen angel feel a bit graced...That thought makes her gulp down some water from the hallway fountain.

Trying to make as little sound as possible when she reentered the room, she greeted both the class rep and her teacher, before both of them exited the room and she was on her way to her seat again. Instantly sat down, notes being put away, lunch being pulled out, unwrapping the handkerchief around it as she reached for her small notebook; the idea notebook --- _Gone?_

She’s frozen for a moment as she feels, then looks at, the newly empty spot on her desk. She almost wants to scream, but she contains it, a series of “Eh?”s and “No way!”s being muttered into small gasps. First just rubbing the spot, as if to make sure it was actually gone, to looking inside her desk, to looking into her bag, briefly wondering if the teacher had looked at it and confiscated it; but no, those two would say --- !

At the thought of her two best friends, she does a complete 180, turning to see You and Chika both staring blankly at her while holding the precious object, as if waiting for far too long for Riko to take notice. “O-Oh, you two!” Is her first, instant response, snatching the thing immediately from their grasp and hugging it to her chest, “You can’t just do something like that! T-Taking people’s personal property ---”

“Who is it for?”

“...E-Eh?”

“Who. Is. It. For?” The ginger leader spells out her question for the now dumbfounded looking redhead, her expression almost turning a bit cross and upset. It takes Riko aback; even more so when You even gives her a serious stare. A blush creeps up her face, more flustered sounds leaving her, squeezing the notebook tighter.

“O-Oh, well, um...Y-You see, uh...W-Wait; you looked?!” It finally dawned on her after a moment, embarrassment quickly turning to agitation, yelling at full volume at the girls sitting right in front of her, catching the attention of all of her classmates. The room turning deathly silent for a moment instantly makes the thought of berating Chika subside, turning her chair to face her before sinking into the seat, a hand going up to cover her face. She could hear You’s small chuckles, opening up her fingers to peak at the girl, who had at least dropped her serious persona and was holding out her hands in a defensive way.

“C-Calm down Riko-chan. We looked, yeah, but only out of concern. You’ve just been acting so rushed and tense lately; Chika and I were starting to worry. So we saw you writing in that thing again, a-and I only said to just peak at the first page, but ---”

“It’s Yoshiko-chan, isn’t it?” Chika interrupted, Riko gasping and looking over at her, not knowing if she could turn a deeper shade of red. The pause that followed it was filled with a tense atmosphere, both girls having a stare-off while You just looked between them, unsure of what to do. “...You could’ve asked us for our help you know?” Said in a surprisingly calm voice, but Riko was afraid that that just meant Chika was a volcano ready to explode, rather than the other just swallowing her usual enthusiasm.

“I-I’m sorry Chika-chan...But this was really private, you know? I-I’ve liked for awhile ---”

“ _Awhile?!_ ” Ah, there it was. A small explosion from Chika, causing the whole room to jump and fall silent once more. But any nervous tension that would’ve formed afterwards was blown away by Chika’s burst, “When were you going to tell us then?! Were you just going to surprise everyone; walk into the clubroom hand in hand and being all cute?! And we could’ve helped you figure things out; all your ideas are really good, but seeing you struggle with figuring out what to do for her all alone --- !”

“Chika-chan. Ssh.” A simple request from You, clasping her hand over her best friend’s mouth, the other hand grabbing her shoulder to pull her down into her seat. “She probably wanted to figure out everything herself. She’s the one surprising her after all.”

“Y-Yeah, but still, You-chan!” Chika tried to counter, taking the girl’s hand away so she could speak clearly, “She’s probably been thinking over how to do this for so long, and to see her stuck like this even though she’s been working so hard…”

“You two…” Riko couldn’t help but mutter, grabbing both of the other girls’ attention and they stared back at her, her blush slightly calmer and eyes wide and sparkling. It takes a moment for her to register that they were waiting on her to say something, jumping a bit and then finally taking her notebook away from her chest, looking over it as she held it in her hands. “...I’m sorry that I worried you both so much,” She started, sighing, “But I’ve been trying to come up with something truly special. Something really romantic and sweet; something that would make Yoshiko’s day, a-and maybe, hopefully, w-win her heart. I don’t even know if she likes me back or not, b-but I still want to try and convey these feelings to her in at least some way. I want to do a confession, and tell her how she was suddenly through into my life along with everything else, but that my moments with her are the most warm and joyous. Her persona is intriguing and alluring, and her soft personality underneath is so kind, even if sometimes she hides it away…”

“Riko-chan.” Said by Chika the moment Riko trails off, the redhead looking up once more to notice the girl now smiling warmly at her. “I think, if anything, Yoshiko would appreciate anything you did for her. And if a confession didn’t go well, then we’ll be here to comfort and support you. Right, You-chan?”

“Of course.” You said with the same kind of soft tone, winking and saluting the other girl. “We’re your friends after all! We’re here if you need any help at all, whether with finding out what Yoshiko would absolutely love, or figuring out what you absolutely need!”

“Absolutely!” A pause after Chika’s exclamation, before the two best friends look at each other and giggle, leaving Riko to be left in utter shock once more.

“...You two really are amazing.” A calm reply to it all, one accompanied by a thankful smile on her face, placing the notebook on Chika’s desk for all of them to look at, pencil instantly out and ready. You and Chika’s excited sounds make her blush again, all of this still blowing up to be quite the big, important thing, but she lets out most of her embarrassment with a sigh. “Y-You can both look over these and help with ideas, if you want…”

* * *

 

Valentine’s Day. An important day; a sacred day.  _ The _ day.

And Yoshiko was more surprised than nervous. If anything, maybe shocked would’ve been a better word for it all.

Maru and Ruby had certainly delivered on their parts. The dress Maru had picked out was certainly much lighter and cuter than anything Yoshiko had in her wardrobe: Bright white with red accents, a satin scarf wrapped in a bow around her waist to complete the general look. Her normal bun had a tiny bow with a heart in the middle wrapped around it, and a few heart pins were placed in her hair. Maru even curled the bottom half of her hair a bit to make it more wavy, while Ruby started on her make-up. Red lips, slightly red cheeks, sparkly eyeshadow, eyelashes plush and think, even some floral-smelling perfume --- She really got the works. Yoshiko couldn’t be anymore mixture of happiness and embarrassment from the result, looking at herself in the bathroom mirror, forcing herself not to cry as Ruby sealed everything. What ever nervousness she had disappeared into thankfulness for her two friends, gripping the plain notebook paper she had written her poem on in her hands.

But all of this prep wasn’t the most surprising part. The most surprising part was that she had to do it this early.

Chika and You had maybe looked a bit too excited and smug when they greeted them that morning, and even more so when they were called out by the two during their free period. Some sort of “special surprise” Riko had planned, which further lifted Yoshiko’s spirits, while also making her heart beat even faster. The first years giggled to themselves, saying that they had a surprise of their own, and that the second years would just have to wait a moment.

And now that moment had come. Intended meeting place: The music room. Already she could hear soft piano music, as if Riko was practicing something or warming up to start an epic piece.

“D-Do you think it’s...For me?” Yoshiko asked in a low whisper, tone very much hopeful, gripping her poem close to her heart with a small smile on her face. Her two best friends just smiled, gripping her shoulders.

“Who knows, zura?”

“We can only hope, Yohane-chan!”

She reached out for the door handle, giggling a tad. “No...Right now, I suppose I should be _Yoshiko_ …”

Both girls gasped as she opened the door, her calm statement leaving them in slight awe, before they close the door behind her.

There she was. Beautiful, flowing red hair, mature demeanor, black coat covering her --- Wait.

“E-Eh? Riko-chan, what --- ?”

Before she can even question what the other girl is wearing she pounds down a haunting cord on the piano, one that sends shivers down the younger girl’s spine and making her jump at the same time. A moviesque kind of scene follows, Riko passionately bringing out a horrific melody that must’ve taken a bit of time to learn, and Yoshiko is captivated by it. It makes her want to reward her favorite little demon and let out a low chuckle, but confusion mixes with her joy, wondering why Riko was taking such a route ---

And then she abruptly pauses the score, going to her phone and pressing a few things before...Spooky Scary Skeletons begins to play. More specifically, a piano cover of Spooky Scary Skeletons.

And then she’s chuckling. Softly, at first, like she had made herself laugh already and was losing her cool with this stunt. But then it escalates to what can only be assumed is a dark laugh, standing and turning dramatically and suddenly, black coat flying off and revealing a black, lacey, sultry gown. Low v-neck, long and open sleeves, slitting skirt, the lace forming roses and vines. She was even wearing a lace choker, and her usual hair pin was replaced with a dark rose. Dark red lips, eyelashes at full volume, perfect smoky eye… What in the world was all of this.

“Oh Yohane!” Riko starts, obviously trying to sound more mature and alluring in tone, but only getting so far with it, startling Yoshiko again, “The angel who fell from heaven! Whose wings turned as black as a starless night sky, though whose complexion remained as pure and clear as the sun’s rays! Whose ill-fated in every path she takes, but smiles at it all as a gift from the gods just to spite them! If anyone even dared murmured their praise for you, then surely they would be struck with a moment of despair! And yet here I stand, shouting out my loyalty! You may think me a deranged buffoon for doing such a thing; a girl who has decided to curse the rest of her life before she has truly lived...But no, it isn’t so! Even if the gods suddenly scowl at me and send me plummeting into a hellish plane, I will have the smallest yet most cherishable happiness; a fallen angel to walk hand in hand with on the road to total despair --- !” Riko finally opened her eyes at the, briefly searching before dramatically reaching a hand out towards the girl at her statement.

The monologue stops abruptly, Riko suddenly just staring at Yoshiko. Yoshiko, being too absorbed in the whole performance, just stares back. The whole moment is filled with a tense atmosphere…

“Chi! Ka! _CHAN?!_ ” Riko’s face instantly turned a deep crimson, eyes as wide as saucers before instantly squinting in the direction of a specific corner and screaming her friend’s name at the top of her lungs.

“A-Ah!” An exclaimed sound from said corner, before both Chika and You pop out from behind some cabinets, both girls gasping at the scene in front of them. “Y-Yoshiko-chan, you look so cute!”

“That’s the problem!” A statement that takes everyone in the room aback, “She looks adorable and irresistable, and you must’ve put her up to it!”

“R-Riko, even that’s a bit too far! Why would we do that?”

“B-Because --- !”

“I wanted to do this!” Before an argument could grow any further, Yoshiko is grabbing Riko’s hand, yelling out her own statement, noticing that both of them were shaking slightly. It takes everyone aback a second time, including the first years who finally decided to peak in on affairs.

“W-We helped her get dressed up!” Ruby added, trying to strengthen the evidence by showing off her make-up bag.

“And you look amazing yourself, zura.”

“Eh?” Riko can’t help but be confused and even more flustered, looking back and forth from every girl in the room until her gaze finally plants itself onto Yoshiko. “B-But why --- ?”

“The light…” Yoshiko started, interrupting Riko’s question and making her tense, yet also melt inside, at how soft Yoshiko’s voice sounded. Though her head was bowed, looking down at a piece of paper…

_ The light _

_ That which is so pure and radiant _

_ I thought I could never look it in the eye. _

_ For, what stood before me _

_ Was a beautiful angel. _

_ But my mind never connected to my heart _

_ Nor my soul _

_ To let me know that that was so. _

_ That it was an angel that made my heart race _

_ Her beauty so refined _

_ Her talent ever bright and flowing _

_ Her grace and kindness knowing no bounds. _

_ Her calm composure and mature words _

_ Instantly put me at ease. _

_ Just like the light of the sun _

_ Warms me and lulls me. _

_ My heart filled with light, suddenly. _

_ I suppose that is why they call it love. _

_ This light _

_ Your light _

_...My light? _

The last line comes out as a quiet question, Yoshiko gripping Riko’s hand so tight as the younger chews on her lip, fighting back anxious and embarrassed tears. It’s truly a struggle to even try and look up at the other girl, but when she finally does, she’s greeted to watery honey-colored eyes, mimicking her own tear-filled pink crystals. “Y-Yoshiko-chan…” Is all the other girl can mutter in disbelief, before a few tears trickle down her cheeks, expression going from pained as she tries to fight back such emotion, to content as she just decides to release it. “That was...B-Beautiful.”

“Y-You...You really think so?” The younger asked, her own tears sliding down her face, but trying to wipe them furiously away with the back of her arm. “I-I wanted to do something really special, you know? Something that you’d really appreciate ---”

“I would’ve appreciated anything from you.” A statement full of true intentions, Yoshiko letting out a gasp as she looked at Riko, tears blurring her vision but still being able to make out Riko’s smile, the older girl tightening their hand hold even more by intertwining their fingers. “But this...This is more than I ever could’ve hoped for. The poem you wrote was absolutely lovely, a-and every word...I didn’t know you felt the same way.”

“W-Well of course I do!” Yoshiko was quick to retort, her thumb gently rubbing against the back of Riko’s hand. “How could I not...Fall for someone as amazing as you. A-And I meant every word!”

“Mm. I did too. Th-Though, my thoughts were a bit dramatized for that whole acting bit…”

A pause, both of them just staring into each other’s eyes, the tense atmosphere dissipating, and then completely disappearing once their giggling fills the room. Poem placed next to Riko’s phone, ridiculous music turned off, giggles grow into laughter, pointing out every little detail that the other had on while they sat themselves on the piano bench, wobbly legs not being able to take much more. And then it’s just silence, save for both of the pairs’ helping parties softly giggling as they exited the room, all four of them letting out a sigh of relief. Even if both of their ambitious acts weren’t fully played out or explored further, what mattered most was that everything came to fruition in the end. The third years would probably get an earful later about how interesting of a confession it all turned out to be...


End file.
